Operation: TIME
by 34Paradisedream
Summary: A girl from the future gets catapulted by accident into the past. There she'll meet her parents... R&R! COMPLETED! mostly 3x4
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: T.I.M.E**

**T**ime

**I**s

**M**eeting

**E**lders

She couldn't run more quickly than that, and she really wanted to shout it to her boss. But she was too occupied running away from those More Dorks From Down the Lane that she just couldn't do it.

She started to feel exhausted but her adversaries didn't want her to stop and take a single breath.

She had to do something, and she had to do it fast, if she didn't want to be roasted to death. How she hated those lasers they had! And moreover she was running towards a canyon.

'Damn! Ok… now or never!', she thought. She hold the gun in her hands with more force than was necessary, she turned her back to the canyon and jumped in the emptiness.

In the meantime she shoot them, but missed. And her enemies laughed, while she was falling down.

The terrible noise that her coffee jacket and her large jeans made, because of the wind, was like that of a door that open and closes continuously. But she could hear perfectly.

"You fool! You missed! And now you're going down!" the More Children from Down the Lane laughed and then they point their super-laser at her, "You know you're going to die, so we're going to make you a favor…" they said in unison, "We're going to kill you before you touch the ground!" and laughed again.

It was then that a blue beam hit her.

"You fool! That was the time-laser!" and this was the last thing she heard before falling unconscious.

And then everything went black.

I'm sorry for any lexical or grammatical errors.

This is only the introduction, tell me if I should continue this or stop it right here, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Last time I forgot to write it… ok, I'll say it now… I don't own Kids Next Door… but I know you knew it!

Author note: Just to let you know, I'm not going to write accents, I'm too lazy to do that. Now, on with the story!

**Operation: T.I.M.E**

**T**ime

**I**s

**M**eeting

**E**lders

"Who do you think she is? And moreover how did she got here?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe she's a cruddy spy!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Numbuh Four… I think she's too young to be one, anyway…"

"And if she's an ally of those Delightful Dorks From Down the Lane?"

"I don't know what to say…".

"Numbuh Five think you should ask her in person… she's waking up…"

"Oh, my head…", the girl said in a slight Australian accent, then she looked around, "Who are you…?", she was obviously scared.

"We asked first!" said a blond boy, the girl looked at him and his friends strangely.

"Stop it, Numbuh Four… let her speak…" said a boy with dark glasses and he looked down expectantly at the young girl. She wasn't scared anymore but she was looking at Numbuh Four more confused than ever.

"You're not Numbuh Four!" exclaimed the girl, "I know Numbuh Four, and it's not you!"

"Are you out of your mind?" cried Numbuh Four. "I'm the one and only Numbuh Four here!"

"Are you kidding me? Are you spies? Who are you!" the girl was shocked.

"Let me speak, Numbuh Four…" said the boy with the sunglasses, "We're Sector V, of the Kids Next Door. I'm Numbuh One, the leader, she's Numbuh Five…" a black girl with a red hat moved her head, "Numbuh Four, Numbuh Two…".

"Hello!" said a fat boy with goggles.

"And Numbuh Three…" concluded Numbuh One. The girl looked at Numbuh Three for a moment, the Japanese girl smiled and moved her hand.

The girl, with long blond hair, and beautiful green eyes, looked at them, astonished.

"It's impossible. Something's not right… I'm from the Kids Next Door! And I swear I'd never seen you before!" said the girl.

"What the…" started Numbuh Four. But the girl wasn't paying attention to him, on the contrary, she was talking to herself.

"Okay… okay… stay calm… I was running towards that cliff… those More Delightful Children from down the Lane were chasing me… I jumped…" she stopped in mid-track. "The time-laser!"

"Numbuh Five thinks you hit your head somewhere, and hit it badly…"

"What year is it?" asked the girl without warning.

"What kind of question is that?" said Numbuh Four.

"2005, but I don't know how…" said Numbuh Five.

"2005! Now I understand…!" she stopped, and looked at them seriously, "I'm Numbuh Eighteen, form Sector A… and I'm from the future, from the year 2025, to be exact…".

Sorry for any errors and thanks for reviewing me! You rock!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door.

**Operation: T.I.M.E**

**T**ime

**I**s

**M**eeting

**E**lders

"Wow…" said Numbuh Two, the only one who dared saying something. The others remained silent, looking at Numbuh Eighteen open-mouthed.

"So… you're from the future, huh?" said Numbuh One, Numbuh Eighteen nodded.

"So you know things we don't know!" said happily Numbuh Three and came near the blond girl. "And tell me! Tell me! What's your real name?"

"Eh… my name's Jude…" said looking at her strangely.

"Oh! Mine is Kuki Sanban!" said Numbuh Three, then she took hold of Numbuh Four's hand and hugged him, "And he is Wally Beatles!".

Numbuh Four was blushed.

"Wait… you're Kuki Sanban?" exclaimed Jude, "And you're… you're Wally, Wallabee Beatles..?"

"Yeah… but I prefer to be called Wally…" said Numbuh Four, "Why? Do you know us?".

Now it was Numbuh Eighteen's turn to blush.

"I… ehm… I…" she was embarrassed and she didn't know what to say, "I… not personally… I… oh, man, you're short!"

"What! I'm not!"

"Sorry…" said Numbuh Eighteen immediately, blushing more than before.

"Anyway…" said Kuki smiling a little, "She's Abby Lincoln, and he's Hoagie Gilligan…"

"And I'm Nigel Uno…" said Numbuh One.

Numbuh Eighteen looked at them for a moment.

"I don't believe what's happening…" she whispered.

"What were you saying?" asked Numbuh One,

"Oh, I said that I must return to the future… I have to finish some things with those More Delightfuls… but I don't know how!" said Numbuh Eighteen.

"I could help you!" said Numbuh Two,

"You could?" said smiling Numbuh Eighteen,

"Yeah, I could invent a machine that will send you to the year 2025!" said Numbuh Two grinning, "Because, modestly, I'm the best mechanic in the world, and I could invent and reinvent everything on this and other planets!"

"Stop it! You're making a mountain out of a molehill…" said Numbuh Five.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny… anyway, Numbuh Eighteen, I must tell you that it could take me some weeks, or maybe a month, to do so… besides I never invented a time machine before…".

"So, what do you say? Do you want to stay with us until Numbuh Two finishes his machine?" said Numbuh One smiling. "Or what?"

"That will be great!" said Numbuh Eighteen, smiling widely.

"Oh! Oh! And you'll sleep with me!" exclaimed Numbuh Three and took Jude hand, "Come on! I'll show you my room! Oh, we'll have sooo much fun!" and started running.

Numbuh Five watched Numbuh Three and Numbuh Eighteen running away for a moment before looking at Numbuh Four.

"You know…" she said, smiling, "You two look a looooot alike…"

"You must be joking! My hair is not soo long!" and Numbuh Four couldn't understand why Numbuh Five was laughing so hard.

At Numbuh Three's room…

"So… do you like it?" said Numbuh Three joyfully,

"Oh, my…" Numbuh Eighteen said looking at all those puppets in the room. 'Now I understand form where all those Monkeys that mum have in the attic come from…', Jude thought taking a blue one from a pile.

Numbuh Eighteen looked at Numbuh Three and smiled,

"I love it!"

And Numbuh Three was very happy.

The next morning Jude woke up suddenly in Numbuh Three's room and for a moment she couldn't remember where she was and why. But after seeing all those Rainbow Monkeys all around her, she remembered and looked at the clock.

'Why did I wake up so early…?', she thought and turned back to sleep. It was in that precise second that she heard again the metallic sound that woke her up in the first place.

'What the crud?', she then decided to dress and go see what it was.

Numbuh Two's room was a really large one, full with inventions of all kinds. The thing that immediately catch Numbuh Eighteen's eye was the airplane stuck in one of the walls.

Numbuh Two was working with the hammer on something metallic and Numbuh Eighteen presumed it was her time machine.

"Hey! Good morning…" said Numbuh Eighteen, Numbuh Two looked up.

"Hey… why are you awake? It's really early, you know…" he said with a smile.

"You woke me up…" said Numbuh Eighteen, but seeing Numbuh Two face continued: "But it's ok! You gave me the opportunity to watch the genius at work!"

Numbuh Two smiled.

"You're really good…" said then Jude.

"Thanks…"

"You really did all of this by yourself?" asked Numbuh Eighteen,

"Everything you see!" said Numbuh Two smiling widely. "There's nothing I can't do!"

"My best friend, Numbuh Sixteen, looks a lot like you, you know… she's really smart with this kind of devices… that's why she's our mechanic…"

Numbuh Two listened to her interested.

"Her teenage sister… well, she's mean…" said Numbuh Eighteen smiling to herself, "Always shouting and doesn't want us to even approach her room… but that is how all teenagers are, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" said Numbuh Two, "You really miss your best friend, huh?"

"Yeah…" said Numbuh Eighteen, "She's the best…"

"And your parents? Do you miss your parents?"

Numbuh Eighteen laughed.

"No, not really…" but Numbuh Two couldn't understand why and watched Jude from under his goggles. "May I stay here watching you working?" she said after a moment.

"No problem! Here! Take a seat!" said Numbuh Two smiling.

Sorry for any errors. Happy new year!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own Kids Next Door! Yeah! Oh, wait a moment… cries

**Operation: T.I.M.E**

**T**ime

**I**s

**M**eeting

**E**lders

The alarm suddenly went off, and the maddening sound could be heard in every part of the Treehouse.

Numbuh Two stood up immediately and watched for a single moment the now red walls of his room before looking at Numbuh Eighteen.

"Come on, Numbuh Eighteen! Somebody must be attacking us!" and he was ready to run.

"Wait a moment, Numbuh Two…" the girl said as she collected the brown jacket, that she had removed only a moment ago, from the floor. "I'm not going anywhere without this…".

They arrived in the central area of the base just in time, as the others were already there.

Numbuh One watched them stop and taking hold of his gun he started to say:

"Everybody stay…", but he didn't have the time to finish telling his plan that one of the walls was suddenly blown away. And the Delightful Children from down the Lane's gigantic robot appeared in front of them.

"Surprise!" they said in unison and immediately point their lasers at them. "Guess you didn't expected us!"

"You could have at least called!" said Numbuh Two,

But they didn't pay any attention to him, since they had other plans for them and they immediately fired in a precise point of the room.

Numbuh Three didn't realise, until it was too late, that the beam was pointed at her and she was grateful that Numbuh Four had jumped and pushed her away in time.

"Are you okay?" said the blond Aussie blushing a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" said Numbuh Three collecting her gun, smiling a little.

Numbuh Eighteen watched the scene for a moment then she looked at the Delightfuls with anger and hate in her green eyes.

Without warning she started to run against the giant robot, jumping on the robot's right arm.

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Numbuh Four and he jumped too on the robot's other arm. "What's your plan?"

"Plan?" said Numbuh Eighteen, "I don't have a plan!" and started to run in direction of the robot's head, where the Delightful were. "I just follow my instincts!"

Numbuh Four watched her go, then he decided to do the same.

When they arrived on the robot's head, they immediately looked at each other and grinned.

"One, Two… Three!" they said together and using all their leg's strength managed to do a hole in the robot's head and jumped in, guns in their hands.

The Delightfuls watched them enter in their personal space.

"What are you trying to do!" they said, surprised as they didn't expected anything like that to happen.

"Ruin your plans, of course!" said Numbuh Four.

"That's stupid! We're far more intelligent!" they said and started to laugh, then stopped and looked at Numbuh Eighteen.

"Who are you, by the way? We've never seen you before?"

"Well, you're right! I'm Numbuh Eighteen! You don't know me but your kids do!"

"Glad to make your acquaintance! But now… bye! Bye!" and pressed a button, and with that Numbuh Eighteen and Numbuh Four were catapulted out of it.

In the meantime Numbuh Five watched the two operatives go in the robot and out of it three minutes later.

'And I hoped they had something in mind…' she thought, sighing, then something on the robot's right leg caught her eye. 'What's that?'. She run until she was on the said spot: it was a large black box. 'Could it be…?', she watched again the robot and then pointed her gun at the battery-box. 'Let see what's happens!' and fired.

The box was blown away and the robot seemed to have stopped working.

"Don't tell me!" exclaimed Numbuh Five, "It was too easy…" but she was pushed brutally away by the robot's leg, then the robot's head turned to look at her and Numbuh Five saw the Delightfuls laugh.

"Oh, Abigail… we didn't imagine you to do something so stupid…" they said, "We positioned that fake battery only for our amusement!"

Numbuh Five stood up.

"But now we're not kidding anymore!" they said and started to fire randomly around them.

"Sector V! Run!" Numbuh One commanded and everyone do as told.

But in an other part of the room Numbuh Eighteen and Numbuh Four didn't heard him, and on the other they looked at each other.

"Now… I'm really, really angry…" said Numbuh Eighteen turning red, for a moment Numbuh Four was scared. Numbuh Eighteen then take out of her jacket's pocket a stick.

"What's that?" asked Numbuh Four.

"Now you'll see…" and she pressed a little button and the stick started to get bigger and longer. Then she stood up and screaming a war cry she started to run.

She blocked the stick in the ground and managed to arrive again on the robot's head.

Then with the same stick she hit the robot's commands, destroying them once and for all.

She jumped out of it with a wide smile on her face.

The robot stopped working and it fell out of the Treehouse with the Delightfuls in it.

Sector V had finally won.

Everyone looked at her for a minute then they smiled and screamed with joy.

"You did it! That thing was really cool!" Numbuh Two said.

"Yeah! You're the hero!" said Numbuh Four and Sector V took her in their arms and transported in other part of the base.

Numbuh Five watched them go until something else caught her attention.

"What's this?" she said and bowed down to pick it up.

It was a photo.

It represented a teenage boy, around seventeen, leaned on a small cement wall. His post was the one of a boy calmed and relaxed, but also it was the post of a tough boy, ready to punch.

His face was serious, and with his beautiful green eyes he was looking straight at whoever had taken this photograph.

His blond hair shined with the sun.

In the background Numbuh Five could see the sea and the beach.

The boy was really tall and really handsome, and Numbuh Five knew that many girls had fell at his feet. And his smile too must have made to fell in love many teenagers.

Numbuh Five thought that he was somehow familiar, but she didn't know who he was. So she put the photo in her pocket and went to the others.

In an other house.

"What! You lost!" said angrily a dark figure. The Delightfuls looked at him in fear.

"It wasn't our fault! It was this Numbuh Eighteen! She used a stick that…"

"A stick! You lost because of a stupid stick!"

"But this girl, Numbuh Eighteen…!"

"Nonsense! Numbuh Eighteen is on a mission in China, I should know, and most of all he's a boy!"

"No! No! She's a girl! Blond and with green eyes! She said she knew our kids! We think she's mad!" the five kids said.

At this the dark figure relaxed a little.

"Your kids?" he said, then he looked at them. "Is she really so strong?" they nodded in fear. "Very well…" he sat on his comfortable chair and watched the fire in the fireplace for a moment. Then he became angry again.

"She's new! So she doesn't know who rules here! Bring her here! I know what to do with her!" and he started laughing like a maniac.

"Yes, Father…".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door.

Author's note: From now on and every now and then, there will be chapter-flashbacks (let's call them like this) that will narrate some episodes of Sector V as teens (or adults), it's most of Numbuh Three and Four's teen life. (No Numbuh One and Five, I'm sorry to say).

I counted that there will be at least three and they'll most probably be short chapters.

They're not very important to the story, and if you don't want to read them and have something better to do skip them!

**_1ST flashback. _**

A teenage boy, around his seventeen's, tall and slim, with brown hair and glasses with yellow lenses and a brown sun-hat looked inside his locker for a minute before slamming the metal door with all his power.

"I think you should invite her to that damn ball!" he said angrily, an other seventeen year old boy near him, tall, blond hair and green eyes, looked at him as if he was mad.

"What?"

"You heard me…" he watched him as the blond boy closed his locker, "If you don't do it now, when?"

"And who says she want to go with me! And then… someone else might have asked her first…"

"You're stupid and stubborn!" said the brown haired boy, "And who says she isn't waiting for you, Wally?"

"That's crap, Hoagie, and you know it…" Wally said.

"You'll never know if you don't ask her! Everyone in school knows that you like her…" at that Wally blushed, "…and is very frightened by you…"

"Oh, I don't like her…"

"Yes, you do! Now invite her!" said Hoagie coming closer,

"No, I won't! Dances are stupid!" the Aussie said making a step back.

"I said invite her!" the friend said coming more closer,

"No!", Wally made an other step back.

"Invite her!" said Hoagie,

"No! No! And no!" said Wally making three steps back this time and falling onto a person near him.

They fell together but it was Wally the first who stood up.

"I'm sorry… look at what you've done, Hoagie!" but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

A very beautiful girl with very long black hair but short in height smiled at him and accepted his offer to help her stand up.

"It's nothing, Wally… it wasn't your fault…" and she started picking up the books fallen by the crash.

"Let me help you…" he said blushing a little. The pick-up the books game lasted seconds and they were again up, face to face, in no time.

"Soo…" the blond boy said, "How are you… Kuki?"

"I'm fine… even if I'm a little bit nervous about the ball at the end of the year…" the girl said always smiling.

"Me too…" said the boy, embarrassed.

"Did you invite someone?" she asked, the smile fading.

"I… I…" started Wally, "To tell the truth… I was thinking…", the Japanese girl watched him patiently, "I was thinking if you… well, you know… if you would like to come with me… if you're not invited… you know how this things work and…"

"I would love to…" said the girl smiling from ear to ear, Wally looked at her surprised.

"You would?"

"Surely, I would!" she said laughing, "Pick me at seven… see you!" and went to her class as the bell had rung.

Wally remained there, grinning like a maniac.

"So, what happened!" said Hoagie came near him, "Tell me!"

"Nothing really…" said Wally and he started to walk to class.

"What! You were there! She was there! Kuki Sanban was there! And you did nothing! You didn't invite her!"

But Wally remained silent, grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No. I tried to, but I still don't own Kids Next Door.

**Operation: T.I.M.E**

**T**ime

**I**s

**M**eeting

**E**lders

With Numbuh Four rambling on and on about Numbuh Eighteen being a spy when they first met her, Numbuh One didn't expect the Australian boy to change his opinion so quickly.

His opinion for her, especially after the fight, became really high.

Numbuh One thought about it the day after the fight seeing Numbuh Four going along so well with the new girl, Numbuh Eighteen. Or better, seeing him going along so well with a girl that was not Numbuh Three, that's it.

An other thing that surprised him was that Numbuh Three wasn't jealous at all, quite the opposite, she treated Numbuh Eighteen as part of her family.

And he was surprised, but most of all, amused seeing Numbuh Eighteen and Numbuh Four fighting over a cheeseburger first thing in the morning.

"No, its mine!" said June trying to grab the burger,

"No, I don't think so!" said Numbuh Four trying to reach the cheeseburger,

"Just give it to me!"

"It's mine! I saw it first!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Numbuh Eighteen.

"Why don't you just cut it in half?" asked Numbuh Three, who was watching them, laughing. Numbuh Four and Numbuh Eighteen watched her for a minute before returning to their job.

"I said it's mine!"

But before they could continue Numbuh Two arrived and eat it all by himself.

"Hmm! Delicious!"

"That wasn't fair!" they said in unison, making Numbuh Three laugh harder.

Numbuh One just smiled and came near them and took a seat.

"Why don't you guys eat cereal like normal people?" he said,

"We just wanted to see who would eat it first, and it all…" said Numbuh Four and Numbuh Eighteen nodded. At that moment one of the doors that gives to the outside banged and Numbuh Five came furiously in the Treehouse. Everyone looked at her.

"I hate my sister!" she said angrily and sat near Numbuh Three, in front of Numbuh Eighteen.

"What happened?" they said, but Numbuh Five just shook her head.

"Numbuh Five doesn't want to talk about it…" she said.

"Oh, don't worry…" said Numbuh Eighteen, "I understand you… I have a brother too…"

"You do?" said Numbuh Two.

"Oh, yeah… he's eight years old… he's a real pest!"

"My sister is older… a teenager, a pain in the…" started Numbuh Five but Numbuh One stopped her, she looked at him, then, remembering something, she said: "But tell me…are you two alike? How is he?"

"Oh, well… if you see us for the first time, you would never imagine we're related, we just both have green eyes, that's all … he took after mum, black hair and…" she moved two fingers up to her eyes, as if to make them more chinese-like, "…but maybe I said too much…" she said blushing a little.

"Oh, no, not at all… I asked you because you lost this and I was curious to…" said Numbuh Five taking out the photo. Numbuh Eighteen saw it and unconsciously put her hand in the jacket's pocket.

"How did you…" she said and agitatedly took her photo back.

"You must have lost it yesterday after the fight… but I forgot to tell you and so…" said Numbuh Five, "Anyway… who is he… he's not your brother, he's much older…"

"Oh, no… he's not…", Numbuh Three took the photograph in her hands, Numbuh Two and Numbuh One watched the photo from behind her.

"Oh, he's cute! A little too old for me, but…" said the Japanese girl, at that Numbuh Four grabbed it.

"He's a cruddy teenager!" he said but Numbuh Eighteen took the photo back and put it in the pocket, laughing nervously.

"So, is he a secret crush?" said Numbuh Five smiling, Numbuh Eighteen was disgusted:

"Yew! No!", Numbuh Five laughed at the reaction. And for a moment Numbuh Eighteen thought she suspected something.

"You made my day! Thank you!", Numbuh Eighteen looked at her, surprised, still disgusted but happier.

"You're welcome?" she said.

"I'm sorry, Numbuh Eighteen, but your face was so funny and Numbuh Five needed a laugh so much …".

Numbuh Eighteen just smiled, not at all offended.

"You know something…" said after a moment and out of the blue Numbuh Two, "I need sugar…"

"Me too… let's go get some candy!" said Numbuh Three in her happy-go-lucky mood. Numbuh One looked at them both, then said:

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea!" and pointed at Numbuh Eighteen and Numbuh Three, "Go buy some candy for Kids Next Door's best sector!"

And everyone exulted.

In an other house five kids took a look at their new robot.

"It's perfect… Father we'll be very proud of us…".

They got into the robot and started the machinery.

"Our plan is perfect… if everything goes according to the plan, Numbuh Eighteen will soon be in our hands…" then switched on a television in front of them and pushed some bottoms until they could see the Treehouse. "Look at our luck!" they zoomed until Numbuh Eighteen's face was visible. "She went outside, that make it too easy… bad she's with that Numbuh Three, but that's shouldn't be a problem…", they smiled evilly, "Going to the candy shop, huh? Well, we'll meet you there…" and laughed.

Sorry if it's too short, but it's seem that I can't do too long chapters. I'll try more. Sorry for any errors (it must be full of them) and… you know… R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door.

Author's note: Okay… do you know when you want to update, but don't have the time to? (And personally I won't for sometime). Mix the two above and you get this.

I know you'll hate me… but please, don't hit me!

**Operation: T.I.M.E**

**T**ime

**I**s

**M**eeting

**E**lders

"I'll buy this and that, oh! And some of those… how about those red in there? No, I prefer those ones!", Numbuh Three couldn't make up her mind and Numbuh Eighteen was too amused observing the shopkeeper's twitching eye to be bothered by the girl's indecisiveness.

"Is that all?" said the man, trying to look calm.

"I think I'll change those with lemon with strawberry ones!" said Numbuh Three, the man did as told then said:

"Do you want something else, little miss?"

"No, thanks!" said Numbuh Three smiling and paid the candy. The shopkeeper sighed relived and smiled at the next customers.

Now out of the shop Numbuh Three and Numbuh Eighteen decided to return to the Treehouse.

"Do you think is enough?" said Numbuh Three worriedly and looked at the bags in her hand, but Numbuh Eighteen smiled and continued walking.

"It surely is!"

"If you say so…" said Numbuh Three happily, but suddenly she stopped again, and Numbuh Eighteen presumed she wanted to ask once more about the candy she bought, but that wasn't the case.

"Did you heard that?".

"What?" asked Numbuh Eighteen and looked around but she didn't have the time to take out her gun that something like a net wrapped her and didn't permit her to move.

"Gotcha!", the Delightful Children from Down the Lane said and with their new robot lift the now captured Numbuh Eighteen from the ground.

"You're mean! Let her go!" said angrily Numbuh Three, slightly scared because she didn't think about bringing any weapon with her.

"Or what?" the Delightful said laughing. "Oh! We're so scared!"

"You little…" started Numbuh Eighteen but the Delightfuls looked at her smiling evilly.

"Now watch your language…" they said, "And stop trying to free yourself! Enjoy your trip to our house with a good sleep!" and the robot knocked her out with his free arm.

Then they looked at Numbuh Three.

"Goodnight, Kuki Sanban… have a nice dream too!" they said and knocked her out in the same way they did with the blond girl. Numbuh Three fell unconscious in no time.

The Delightfuls laughed and went to their mansion.

When Numbuh Three regained consciousness it was past noon. She suddenly stood up and started running towards the base.

"Oh, my! Guys! Guys!" exclaimed Numbuh Three as soon as she arrived.

Everyone in the Treehouse looked at her surprised.

"Where have you been! And… where's Numbuh Eighteen?" said Numbuh One,

"The Delightfuls!" said Numbuh Three, "There's no time! We must go rescue her!"

"Calm down, Numbuh Three…" said Numbuh Five, "Tell us what happened!"

"The Delightfuls kidnapped Numbuh Eighteen on our way here! We must go rescue her! Oh, I don't want to think of the things they could do to her!" and she started to cry, Numbuh Four came near her and tried to calm her, but with no success.

"That's bad… that's really bad… but I just don't understand" said Numbuh One, more to himself than to anyone else, then he looked at his friends, "Okay, go collect your weapons… we're going to the Delightfuls mansion!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door.

**_2nd flashback. _**

Seventeen years old Wallabee Beatles could say whatever he wanted. He could say he hated dances, he could say that they were stupid and didn't worth it, but everyone knew he was good at it. They both were.

He and Kuki Sanban both knew how to dance.

And when they got on the dance floor everyone stopped and looked at them. Everyone stopped dancing and watched them fly.

Because they were good at it, and everyone knew.

And in normal circumstances Wallabee Beatles would have blushed and go away, but this time was different. He didn't care. He was with the most beautiful girl on earth, he was with the one he always wanted to be, he was on cloud nine.

And so they continued dancing, until Kuki Sanban stopped.

"Too many eyes…", she whispered smiling, slightly looking around, Wally smiled too.

"Yeah, you're right…" he said, "Let's go get something to drink…" and he took her by her hand and they walked quickly away from the dance floor. Everyone watched them go away, shrugged, and returned to their dancing.

When at the table with the drinks Kuki looked back at her classmates for a moment and unexpectedly burst into laughers.

"Did you see the look on their faces!" she said and Wally laughed too,

"You're right…" he said but his laughers slowly died down. He looked at the Japanese girl, his friend, and for a brief moment a caring smile appeared on his face.

He loved her, he really did…

"So what do you want?" he tried to ask shortly after, but Kuki looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing, really, I just wanted to stay alone with you…" she said shyly and Wally bushed, but Kuki didn't notice. "Because I like being with you… it makes me feel so warm and protected…"

Wally blushed again and looked away.

"I like being with you too…" the Aussie whispered and, despite the loud music, Kuki heard him and smiled.

Then the music suddenly slowed down, and everyone in the room started to dance slowly with their partners. Even some teachers in an angle danced, unnoticed to everyone. Kuki watched them for a minute before turning around and smile at Wally.

"Wally! Can we dance?", he watched her smile for a moment, then blushing he said:

"Sure thing…" and slowly took her by her waist, in the meantime she had put her hands on his shoulders and they started to sway.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said happily,

"You're beautiful…" he whispered slightly adverting her eyes. She looked at him surprised.

"What did you say?" she asked, he looked surprised. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" and she smiled.

He didn't respond, but remained silent staring at her eyes, and then without thinking, as if he was hypnotized, he leaned in.

And Kuki waited as they closed their eyes together …

And kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door.

**Operation: T.I.M.E**

**T**ime

**I**s

**M**eeting

**E**lders

Numbuh Eighteen couldn't move.

She was lying on a table with her hands and feet hold by some kind of strong metal and a big, heavy helmet on her head.

She definitely couldn't move.

'What the crud…', she thought and suddenly she heard footsteps coming near her and a dark figure smiled evilly down at her.

"So… you're awake…" he said. Numbuh Eighteen was confused. Who was this guy? She could swear she'd never saw him before.

"Who are you?" she managed to say and at that the man was surprised,

"Who am I!" he became suddenly angry and literally burned, "You don't know Father! You don't know the genius behind all of this!".

Numbuh Eighteen looked at him, but didn't understand.

"Who's father, anyway…?" she said.

"Are you kidding me!" he exclaimed burning with rage, but immediately calmed down and looked at her, smiling again. "Maybe you don't know me… but you know them…"

"Hi, Numbuh Eighteen…" said five children and laughed. Numbuh Eighteen couldn't see them, the helmet on her head didn't permit her to move her head, but recognized the voices and clenched her teeth.

"You again! What do you want now!", she said, "Why do you brought me here? What's your plan!"

"Why? That's simple…" said Father smiling, "Let start from the beginning, shall we?", he came near her and Numbuh Eighteen saw his evil grin again, "I always wanted a world ruled by adults, where kids were just slaves, some kind of puppets in the adult's hands… but those Kids Next Door always got in the way and ruin my plan, over and over again…".

Numbuh Eighteen listened to him, and quickly realized he was crazy and that she had to get out from there as fast as she could.

"Then I had an idea…" Father continued, "Kidnap some of Kids Next Door strongest operatives, brainwash them and use them, without their will, against their own friends… they'll betray them, and secretly bring them here where they'll be brainwash too. And all of this without anyone to notice… step by step every kid all over the world will be under my command, every one of them, no one excluded…" he stopped and looked at Numbuh Eighteen, "Then, one day, I decided to start my plan… and I immediately thought about Numbuh Four, the stupidest but strongest operative of those Kids Next Dorks. It was him the one I wanted to kidnap, but you ruined everything!"

"Yeah! Everything!" they said in unison the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"The Delightfuls told me about you. They told me you're strong, but that you use brawns over brains and most of all that you're new… so I decided to use you, instead..."

"Okay… now I know why I'm here… but, how the crud will you brainwash me!" said angrily Numbuh Eighteen, secretly hoping that her friends will came and rescue her.

"That's simple too…" Father said grinning, "You see… the helmet you have on your head can collect all your memories, all of them, and show them on the monitor beside you…", Numbuh Eighteen turned slightly her head, but to no use.

"Why?"

"Just for our amusement… anyway, when the monitor finishes saving your memories, they'll all be immediately deleted from your head… you know what that mean? It means you will not remember who you are, will not remember your parents, your friends! You'll only trust what I'll say to you, you'll be what I say you to be, you'll do what I'll tell you to do… you'll be in my hands, and I'll be your only family…" he laughed maniacally, "The moonbase will be mine, everything will be mine!".

"You're crazy! My friends will ruin your plans!" said Numbuh Eighteen,

"I don't think so, milady… it will be too late…" and he pressed a button on Numbuh Eighteen's helmet and Jude felt an electric shock in her head and she knew that her memories were now shown, one after the other, on the screen beside her.

"Oh, look… those are my children…" Father said watching the monitor, "You done a wonderful job…" he said. Numbuh Eighteen then understood that her memories where shown starting with the recent ones to her first ones.

"I would be glad to stay, but I must go, important work to do… I'll leave you the Delightfuls for company…" and Numbuh Eighteen heard footsteps going away, then she tried to free herself once more, hoping for a miracle.

"You can't free yourself…" the Delightfuls said. They were serious and their tone of voice surprised the blond girl a lot.

"You know what they say… hope is the last to…" but stopped.

"You're stupid…" they said, "Just stupid… when Father's plan come to an end, you'll just be like us. We'll be your family, your friends won't count anything for you…".

Numbuh Eighteen watched the white ceiling for some minutes then she grinned.

"Maybe if it comes to an end… but it will never begin in the first place…" and that the room started to move, the ceiling fell down and, at last, the Kids Next Door arrived. The Delightfuls make some step backwards and reach out for a gun in an angle of the room.

"We arrived! Did you missed us?", Numbuh Eighteen smiled widely,

"Numbuh Two!"

"In person!"

"You'll never ruin our plans! You're too late!" the Delightfuls exclaimed, laughing like maniacs again. Numbuh Eighteen thought they finally returned to themselves, the tone of voice they had before disappeared, and strangely she was slightly relived at that.

When Numbuh Five landed in the room where Numbuh Eighteen was captured something immediately catch her eye. It was the white monitor beside Numbuh Eighteen. It was the familiar face it was now showing. Well, she didn't know who the girl was, but it was like she knew that smile.

Numbuh Five didn't understand.

The ten year old girl on screen was looking at her, smiling. Numbuh Five stared at those goggles and at that aviator hat with the number Fourteen on it.

"What's that?" she asked at last and at that everyone, included the Delightfuls, looked at the monitor, which, by the way, was now showing an other person on it.

"Numbuh Five! This captures my memories and cancels them! If you don't do anything quickly, they'll brainwash them and use me against you!" Numbuh Eighteen exclaimed and Numbuh Five turned to the Delightfuls.

"You what?".

"Don't worry, Numbuh Eighteen I'll free you!" exclaimed Numbuh Four but the Delightfuls aimed their gun at him.

"Make an other step and you'll die!" but their gun flew from their hands as Numbuh Three had shoot at it before anything bad happened. Numbuh Four then came near the helmet on Numbuh Eighteen head and touched it.

It was then that some kind of alarm was heard and Father was immediately in the room, burning with rage.

"You again!" he said and fired at them all, but missed.

"You're mean! You want to brainwash our friend!" said Numbuh Three,

"Guess you're right!" and fired at her, but Numbuh One moved her away and fired at him with his weapon.

In the meantime Numbuh Four tried to free Numbuh Eighteen.

"What the crud!" he said but the helmet wouldn't move.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" said Numbuh Eighteen,

"Sorry… but is this thing!" he said,

"You're both stupid…" the Delightfuls said smiling, "You can't remove it… we only know how it could be taken off…", they aimed at Numbuh Four, "Now move…"

Numbuh Four turned around and aimed at them too.

"Tell me what to do!"

"Why should we?" and laughed,

"Because I said so!" and fired mustard at them but they moved and he missed.

"You're so stupid!" and fired at him.

"Argh!" and fell, they laughed.

"Numbuh Four!", Numbuh Five heard Numbuh Three's cry and looked at her fallen companion.

"Don't you know you mustn't turn your back at the enemy?" Father said and was ready to fire, but Numbuh Five fired at him first and started to run.

"Stupid girl!" and fired, "You're sister is much more intelligent!"

"Do you think so?" said Numbuh Five and fired again after moving away from Father's fire.

Numbuh One watched the fight then, deciding that Numbuh Five was strong enough to handle the fight, he looked at the Delightfuls.

"Never hurt a Kids Next Door operative!" and run against them. Numbuh Three was beside him.

Numbuh Eighteen tried to free herself once more. She didn't want to miss the fight and neither did she want to forget everything. But she didn't know what to do. Numbuh Four was unconscious near her. She didn't have any help.

Liked the chapter? Well… okay… R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door.

**Operation: T.I.M.E**

**T**ime

**I**s

**M**eeting

**E**lders

Numbuh Five couldn't take it anymore. This fire game had to stop.

"You're good…" said Father firing at her once more, she jumped away, "But not as good as your sister…"

"Why you keep telling me that!" she said, it was her turn to fire but missed once more. 'This fire game must stop' she thought again.

Father just laughed coming rapidly near her and punching her hard in the belly.

"That's why!" he said, kicking her again, "You're sister could dodge faster…"

Numbuh angrily punched him back.

'I need a plan!' she thought firing with her gun, Father laughed and fired too.

In the meantime Numbuh One and Three were ready to fight with the Delightfuls, gun in hand, they looked at them furiously.

"Don't you understand? This fight is useless! Useless!" they laughed evilly and suddenly fired at them. Numbuh One aimed with his favorite weapon but the Delightfuls were faster and hit it, making it fly away. Numbuh Three then fired.

"Numbuh Three…" said Numbuh One and looked at her. She immediately understood what he wanted to say and fire at them, hitting them over and over again. Numbuh One then run for his weapon and took it back.

The Delightfuls didn't notice as they were too occupied with Numbuh Three. Taking advantage of this he settled his weapon power to the maximum.

Numbuh Eighteen tried to move her head. She could hear the fighting taking place but she couldn't see who was winning and who was defeated.

'If I could take off this thing…' she thought and immediately became sad, thinking about the unconscious Numbuh Four near him.

"Ehi, Numbuh Eighteen…" someone near her whispered and she smiled.

"Numbuh Two…"

"Shh… don't talk… I'll try to free you…" he whispered back and took out something that looked a lot like a mini drill. He put it on one of Numbuh Eighteen's steel armbands and started working. "It's a special drill…" he said, "Its small and it doesn't make any noise…"

"Thank you…" she said and waited until one of her arms was finally free.

"Now… the other arm…" he said smiling, because neither Father nor the Delightfuls had noticed him.

"What are you trying to do!" exclaimed the Delightfuls looking at Numbuh Three, then smiled, seeing that the Japanese girl had finished her ammunitions. "You didn't really think that hitting us over and over again would actually work!", then they stopped and looked around, "Where's your bold leader…".

"I'm right here, you dummies!" and Numbuh One fired.

But the Delightfuls just laughed and looked at him. They then aimed their gun at him and surprisingly a shield protected them from Numbuh One's fire.

The shield disappeared as they lowered their gun.

Numbuh Five looked at Father. She couldn't take it anymore, and moreover she was starting to feel tired. She had to do something fast if she didn't want to die. And she didn't.

"What! Don't tell me you're exhausted!" said Father and fired at her, missing once more.

Numbuh Five looked at him and then noticed the big heavy column beside her enemy.

'That's it!' she though and started to run.

"What are you doing? You know you can't run away from me!" he said and run after her.

She stopped as she had arrived at the spot she wanted to be and waited until Father stopped too.

"You're stupid…" he said and laughed, "I'm tired of this game!" he said then burning with rage, "Stupid kids these days! This is your end!" and was ready to fire.

Numbuh Five grinned and looked at him.

"Stupid adults these days… as Numbuh Two could have said, they never know when they're defeated!" and fired at the column. Father watched her surprised and when he noticed the column falling on him it was too late.

Numbuh Five laughed happily. She defeated Father on her own. But now she had to help her friends. She looked at Numbuh One and Three for a moment and smiled at Numbuh Two's attempt to free Numbuh Eighteen.

"Where's Numbuh Four…".

It was true. The blond boy was nowhere in sight. He had woken up and had slowly walked away.

Numbuh Four grinned in the dark.

The Delightfuls hadn't notice him.

'Too bad…' he thought and looked at the web in his hands, 'I'm glad I had the pocked-net in my jeans…'.

He looked at the Delightfuls from above as he was hanging on one of the columns.

'Now it's my turn…' and jumped onto them trapping them inside his net.

"Numbuh Four!" exclaimed Numbuh Three happily.

"That stupid operative!" the Delightful cried out, "We hate you!", but they couldn't do anything. They had been defeated too.

"Numbuh Four!" exclaimed Numbuh One,

"Ehi! No one thinks about me?" said Numbuh Eighteen with her hands and feet free. She neither had the helmet on her head as Numbuh Two had in the meantime found the way to take it off.

"Hello…" said Numbuh Two.

"You're free!" exclaimed surprised the Delightfuls.

"Yup!" said Numbuh Eighteen and for a brief moment looked at the now white monitor near her. She aimed at it with Numbuh Four's weapon and broke it.

"How did you!" the Delightfuls said, but Numbuh Two laughed.

"Well, it was easy… that bottom under the table gave it immediately away…".

The Delightfuls were very angry.

"Seems like the game's over!" said Numbuh Five laughing, the Delightfuls looked at her then looked at Numbuh Eighteen.

"If we can't have her!" they said with hatred in their voice and they fired from under the net at Numbuh Eighteen, "No one can!".

The laser hit her and Numbuh Eighteen couldn't think anymore. She looked at them surprised, feeling pain.

"Numbuh Eighteen!".

And with that she felled unconscious .

Tell me what do you think about this chapter! Did you like it? Well… R&R! It could take me some more chapters to finish this story, by the way!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door. But I realized I own Numbuh Eighteen! What a realization, huh?

Author's note: This is the last flashback, it's really really short, as you see, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless! Anyway, maybe two more chapters to go and this story's over… sigh.

**_3RD FLASHBACK (LAST ONE)_**

The woman finally put her head on the pillow and smiled at the man who was holding her right hand. She was exhausted and she was happy that everything was over.

The baby's cry made her smile even more and she looked again up at her husband who smiled too.

"You did it…" the blond man said and squeezed his wife's hand harder.

"Yeah…" she said smiling and for a brief moment she closed her eyes.

"Congratulations… it's a girl…" said the nurse and after cleaning the baby up she gave it to her mother, who waited for her with open arms.

Kuki Sanban cuddled her first born child, looked at her and smiled at her. She softly caressed one of her cheeks and looked at her husband again.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she said and Wally Beatles looked at his baby,

"Yes, she is… just like her mother…" he said smiling,

"Do you want to take her?" Kuki said and Wally did as asked, but when he took her in his arms for the briefest of moments he couldn't believe that she was real.

"She's so small…" he said and laughed, "Hey, baby…" and lightly touched his daughter's nose, "I'm your daddy…".

He then looked at his wife and smiled again.

"I'm a dad…" he said again, Kuki nodded smiling.

"How could we call her?" she said after a moment, they stayed in silence for some minutes then Wally smiled looking at his child.

"What about Jude?" he asked and Kuki smiled.

"I like it!" she said, "And she likes it too…", Kuki said looking at her daughter's face.

"So that's it…" Wally said, "Say hello to mum…"

"Jude Beatles…".


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door.

Author notes: I won't let my character die!

**Operation: T.I.M.E**

**T**ime

**I**s

**M**eeting

**E**lders

…_Jude Beatles…_

It could have ended bad, really bad, if it wasn't for Numbuh Three. The Japanese girl was good at curing persons.

And it could have ended badly if it wasn't for Numbuh Two who carried Numbuh Eighteen to the Treehouse on his airplane at the speed of sound.

It could have ended badly, but fortunately it didn't.

And that's why when Numbuh Eighteen slowly opened her eyes saw Numbuh Three looking worriedly at her.

"She's alive! Thank god, she's alive!" exclaimed Numbuh Three happily and the Sector V rushed in the girl's room to see.

"Numbuh Eighteen! Are you okay?" said Numbuh Four looking at her and Jude managed a smile and tried to stand up.

"No! Lay down!" said Numbuh Three, and at that moment Numbuh Eighteen felt that all her torso bandaged.

"What's happened?" she asked then and Numbuh One decided to answer.

"Well, you were in a coma for a week…" he said and Numbuh Eighteen couldn't believe her ears.

"What?"

"Yeah, you don't know how much we were worried! For a moment we thought you're dead!" said Numbuh Two,

"But you aren't and that's what matters!" said Numbuh Five smiling down at her. Numbuh Eighteen smiled too.

The next day Numbuh Eighteen had fully recovered and everyone decided to tell her, from his or her point of view, what really happened the day she was captured as she hadn't seen anything due to the helmet on her head.

"And then I woke up! I watched the fights for a minute and then I silently left the place…" said Numbuh Four, Numbuh Eighteen listen to him smiling, "And then boom! I jumped onto them! And then I done that and… right!" but his story tell ended there when Numbuh Two entered in the room with a smile on his face.

"Guys! I have a surprise for you!" said Numbuh Two grinning, and Numbuh Eighteen looked inquisitively at him, he coughed: "I've finished my time machine!" he said proudly, "You can return to the future whenever you want now, Numbuh Eighteen!".

And Numbuh Eighteen couldn't believe him but she knew it was true, because she could see that from Numbuh Two's eyes and from those of every one in the room. She too was a little disappointed. She liked staying there, she met some wonderful people (apart from the Delightfuls and Father, that's it), and had a great adventure. But, from the other, she had to return, the past was not her place, and she wanted her old friends back.

"I liked to stay with you guys!" she said then and everyone smiled but they knew that that was a goodbye.

Late in the afternoon they gathered in Numbuh Two's room and prepared themselves to Numbuh Eighteen's departure. Numbuh Three couldn't stop crying and after saying goodbye she hugged the blond girl lovingly.

Everyone said their farewell to Numbuh Eighteen, apart from Numbuh Five, who stayed in silence in a corner, looking at her, thinking of something.

Numbuh Two's time machine was like stove, only bigger and with some bottoms on it. Numbuh Two opened the time machine's door and let Numbuh Eighteen in.

"So… 2025?" he said, Numbuh Eighteen nodded and he typed something on the machine.

"Oh, we'll miss you so much!" he said then and Numbuh Eighteen smiled,

"Me too…" and was ready to leave until Numbuh Five run to her.

"Wait!" she said to Numbuh Two, "Numbuh Five want to say her goodbyes…".

Numbuh Two understood and went to cheer up Numbuh Three with Numbuh Four.

When Numbuh Two left Numbuh Five looked at Numbuh Eighteen and said:

"You're Jude Beatles…" said Numbuh Five, Numbuh Eighteen looked at her surprised, "You are Wally's and Kuki's daughter…"

"How…"

"It was easy… you know… the photograph and when you talked about your brother… so Numbuh Four's is going to propose to our adorable Numbuh Three one day! I knew it!" she said smiling and Numbuh Eighteen couldn't stop smiling too.

"And then you are so similar to Numbuh Four…" continued Numbuh Five, and Numbuh Eighteen remained in silence smiling, "But you have Kuki's nose…".

Numbuh Eighteen smiled again.

"See you in the future…" she said then, Numbuh Five smiled, "See you all…" and she closed the time machine's door.

There was a flash of white light. No one could see anything at that moment. And when everything became clear again, the time machine was already empty.

Next chapter the conclusion. The epilogue!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door.

Author's note: This is the LAST chapter! Well, first I would like to thank to everyone who read this and give a double thanks to those who reviewed it! You're the best!

To Numbuh i: Do you really think she knew how to defeat Father? If she did, she would have said it!

**Conclusion…**

Numbuh Eighteen could only see white blinding light and feel… well, it was a really strange sensation to tell the truth. Like floating, it was, but it didn't exactly felt like it. She was flying, yet she could feel the earth under her feet.

But this sensation makes her sick so she preferred to close her eyes until everything was over or she would throw up.

Then everything calmed down and she felt herself arriving at destination when suddenly she heard a voice.

"That was the time laser!", she opened her eyes only to see herself beside the More Delightful Children's robot. The same robot she was running from that morning before everything started, before she was catapulted to the past.

"Hey, you dorks!" she said at last, grinning and aiming her gun at them, the robot slightly turned around and Numbuh Eighteen's saw the Delightful's surprised faces.

"How's that possible!" they exclaimed,

"Everything is possible!" she said and fired. The Delightfuls were too surprised to do anything and after the impact was made they fell over the cliff. And Numbuh Eighteen remained there smiling, hearing their cries of horror as they were falling down.

"Numbuh Eighteen!" exclaimed someone beside her, she turned around and saw a boy with a red cap running to her.

"Hey!" she said happily, "Hey, boss!"

"We thought you were defeated!" he said, "Where those dorks are?"

"They're falling from the cliff!" she said and smiled. He smiled too.

"Oh, boy… we were so worried…" said an other person coming nearer. It was a slim girl with an aviator hat.

"Numbuh Sixteen!" the blond girl said and hugged her friend.

"What's her problem?" whispered Numbuh Sixteen to her boss, the boy just shrugged.

"Oh, Numbuh Fifteen! I missed you all!" Numbuh Eighteen then said, the boy with the red hat just smiled.

"Where are the others?" said Numbuh Eighteen,

"They're coming too…" he said, "Well… we now can return to the base, as you defeated those More Delightful's (good work, by the way) and toast the victory!"

"You go…" said Numbuh Eighteen after a moment, Numbuh Sixteen looked at her, "I'm going home…"

"Are you okay, Numbuh Eighteen? What's the problem?"

"It's nothing…" she said smiling, "I'll tell you what happened tomorrow! But today… I just want to see my parents… and my brother…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Numbuh Fifteen, "You never want to see your brother!"

"Today's different!" she said smiling, "You don't know the adventure I had! But I'll tell you tomorrow!"

"Adventure? What adventure?" asked Numbuh Sixteen but Numbuh Eighteen was already running home.

"Mum? Dad? I'm home!" Jude opened the door of her house and looked around her. She stayed some moments staring at those family pictures in the hall before making her way to the kitchen.

"Jude!" said a woman with black hair gathered in a bun approaching her, Jude smiled widely and run to her.

"Mum!" she said and hugged her tight, the woman hugged her back, lightly surprised at her daughter's reaction.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked,

"Yes, mum… I am…"

"Good!" said the woman immediately and smiled, "Go fetch your father and brother: lunch ready… oh, and we have guests so…" but Jude had already left her alone, "Never mind…".

Jude entered in her brother room and saw him playing with their dad at some videogames.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and hugged him, the blond man looked at her and smiled,

"Hey, Jude…" he said, her brother looked at her,

"Look at what you'd done!" he said angrily, "You made me loose!"

Jude just looked at him and hugged him.

"Yeah… I love you too, John…"

Her brother was surprised and shoved her away,

"Hey!" he said, "Stop this girly thing! You make me sick!" but inside smiled.

"So, Jude…" the blond man said and smiled, "Where have you been?"

"With her cruddy friends, of course!" John said,

"My friends are not cruddy!" she said angrily,

"Yes, they are!" he said,

"No, they're not!"

"They're too!"

"Stop fighting!" the blond man said and laughed, "Let's go… mum's calling for us…" and switched off the videogame.

"They're too…" John whispered and Jude just looked at him.

When entering the kitchen Jude was surprised to see an other person in it, apart from her mother.

A black woman looked at her and smiled. She was pregnant and sat on one of the kitchen's chairs holding her belly with one hand.

"Hi, Jude…" she said and Jude smiled widely once more,

"Aunt Abby!" she said and hugged her,

"Be careful…" said Jude's mother but Abby just moved her hand,

"No problem…"

"Is Marc coming too?" said Jude after a moment, Abby looked at her and smiled,

"Yes, he will… and my husband will come too…" she then looked at the Japanese woman, "Hope you don't mind they're coming late?"

"No… don't worry!" and smiled.

"Oh, Marc, you're boyfriend will come too!" said John,

"His not my boyfriend! He's my…" but her brother didn't listen.

"Jude and Marc! Sitting in a tree!"

"Stop it!" at that point the bell rung.

"I'm going! It's your boyfriend!" and laughed and started to run away.

"Come here! You…" and Jude chased after him.

Abby just laughed at the scene.

"I don't know, Kuki dear, why she continue calling me aunt…"

"Maybe because she likes you…" said Wally sitting in front of her and smiled.

"Maybe…" she then looked at them both, "So… how's life with those two?"

"Fascinating…" Kuki said and looked at her kids entering again in the kitchen with Marc, a boy with a red cap. She smiled down at her husband and Wally smiled too.

**End!**


End file.
